ROBLOX Caverns
NOTE: Dronian requested me to add this. ---- To ROBLOXians: Ever been in a place that creeped you out? I was in one. The story starts with the buy of Green Submarineman. Me, being a Beatles fan, bought it when it was still on sale. After looking through some recently made places for a person to get 1 extra ticket, I noticed a cool looking place. Or so I thought. It has one of those scene previews, you know, the ones that shows someone doing something for the preview. This one had a bandaged guy, with blood seeping through the wound, where a guy was shooting at Creepers. I didn't notice anything odd about the preview, except for the title, named Test. I entered. When I started, I was in a giant cave, that was a maze. I decided to draw the maze on Paint. Here's what I found out: *It had 3 stairs, 2 leading down, 1 leading up. *There were 3 t-sections, and 2 forks. *It looked like a ROBLOXian, with a injured head. Like the guy on the preview. I decided to go downstairs. Some things were different than the floor above: *It had NO t-sections or down stairs. *It looked like a Creeper. I presumed it was the Creeper floor, and I was right. There were creepers. But not the free-model kind. They looked, acted, sounded, and EXPLODED like Creepers. I thought this was a model by the best Lua scripter, but it wasn't. They were actual Creepers from Minecraft. Using my wits, I made them explode, doing the explosion, no bricks flying. I managed to kill all of them, and I heard a click. I checked the floor again, and a door was opened. There was a realistic dead ROBLOXian. Unlike regular models, it looked realistic. He seemed to be exploded by a Creeper, some parts missing, revealing the organs and bone. His ribcage was exposed, with bone broken. The blood was scattered in a realistic pattern. The sound of flies was present. His head was the worst: Some of his skull was damaged, the brain visible. His eyes were missing. Also, he held a key. I took it, leaving the floor. I decided to open notepad and put some notes down. So far, I put the floors in order: The Creeper Floor was most likely the bottom floor, while the ROBLOXIAN was probably the first floor. When going back to the floor, I found a dying character. He had a realistic gunshot wound, and his health was nearing zero. I managed to talk to him. "Help..." "What happened?" "He got me...." "Who got you?" "Herra-" He died. I noticed the blood still seeping out. I decided to go up to the second(?) floor. This floor seemed to be a underground city, but destroyed. There were some noteworthy things. The floor had a new shape this time: A frowning smiley face, with the text "LEAVE" above it. Also, there wasn't a down stair, like the game was forcing me to go up. So, I investigated the buildings. People's blood was splattered on the walls, and some bodies were there. They looked like they were stabbed to death. When I got to the second floor stairs, I noticed a guy with a knife. He was standing in a pool of blood. "Hey." "Did you kill these people?" "Yes. You will go bye bye like me" He charged at me, knife in hand. I noticed something in my inventory. It was a pistol. It looked realistic, even having a clip in it. I screamed "DIE!" and shot him. He flew back, bullet hole where I shot him (The arm). The wound was bleeding. I shot him again. He died this time. The stairs had a keyhole in it. I put the key in, and opened it. When I went up to the third floor, it was a large, empty room, with damaged skulls on the ground. In the center was a man. It was a heavenly figure, with a gun in his hand. We engaged in conversation. "Hi." "Hello, mere mortal." "Who are you?" "Me? I'm here to warn you about the fourth floor." "What's on it?" "Him." I wondered who "Him" was. Then, I remembered. Him was Herobrine, and he most likely killed the guy. He probably also dug the cave, and put the creepers on the Creeper floor. He was waiting for me on the fourth floor. I was scared, so I asked the angel more stuff. "Is Him Herobrine?" "Yes. You can't kill him with a gun. He'll kill you." "How can I kill him?" "The guy's knife can kill him." "That guy down below?" "Yes. Get his knife, and I will let you through." "One more thing. How did you die?" "I was...misprepared. Killing him will release me." "Ok." I went down to the floor below, and noticed the man's decaying body. I grabbed the knife, and felt a power surge. I went to the stairs on the third floor, and the sliding door was unlocked. I went upstairs, and was shocked. It was the entrance, but something was blocking it. Herobrine. I readied my knife, in case he attacked. He didn't. He was just staring into space. So, I decided to throw a rock. He looked at me, and shouted "FOOL!" He ran towards me, like he was crazy, and I stabbed him. He died. He then whispered to me. "You...beat me." "I know." I then went out the entrance. It was a sunny day, except for the DEAD BODY NEAR THE ENTRANCE. I decided to leave, because this shit was scary. When I went back to the page for it, I noticed that I had one extra ticket, before noticing something that shocked me. I made it. Category:Roblox Category:So much blood it could feed a vampire for a day Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Minecrap Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Wall of Text Category:Wall of Shit